Valentine's Goukon!
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: Yunho diajak Yoochun untuk ikut Goukon! dan disana, dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang memikat hatinya! FF khusus Valentine's day, sorry kecepetan sehari...
1. Chapter 1

**Valentine's Goukon! Part 1**

**Pairing: Umma and Appa or Yunnie and BooJae^^**

**Other Pairing: YooSu, KyuMin, SiBum, KangTeuk, HaeHyuk, YongKi(Yong Hwa & Joong Ki)**

**Disclaimer Yun milik Jae dan Jae milik Yun. Kalo Changmin punya saya! :P **

**Rate: Apa ya...**

**Yun: M ya?**

**Nao: Changmin dan Appa dpt rate M, gimana?**

**Yun: *Seret Changmin trus dilempar ke Nao* Deal**

**Nao: *Bekep Changmin* Oke, Ratenya M!**

**Min: TT_TT**

**Warning: Boy's love, Yaoi, NC entah 17 atau 21, Typos yang diusahakan nggak ada.**

**Bagi yang nggak suka Yaoi, mending klik tombol back. Daripada ntar jijay sendiri?**

**Enjoy \(^o^)/**

* * *

Valentine's goukon!

.

.

"Valentine nanti ada acara?" tanya seorang namja berjidat lebar dan kinclong #digampar Yoochun#.

Pertanyaan itu terlalu menusuk telinga dan hati Yunho. Kenapa? Karena seorang Jung Yunho yang cakep dan seksi ini sedang tidak memiliki pacar atau JOMBLO. Semoga saja dia nggak jadi Forever Alone.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, jenong!" omel Yunho lalu kembali menatap laya laptopnya. Coba kita intip apa yang terpampang di laptopnya. Oh, rupanya uri Appa lagi nonton Winnie the pooh(?)

"Jangan marah dulu dong! Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu ikut Goukon tahu!" kali ini Yoochun yang ngomel kaya ibu-ibu di pasar.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. "Goukon? Apaan tuh?"

"Kencan gabungan. Pasangan goukon kita dari SMA Shinki."

"Sekolah khusus namja yang terkenal itu?" Yunho menyerigai. "Siapa saja yang ikut?"

"Yong Hwa, Kangin, Donghae, Kyuhun, Siwon dan diriku sendiri."

"Dimana? Jam berapa?"

"Jam 8 di tempat karaoke belakang kampus."

"Baiklah, aku ikut." Jawab Yunho lalu kembali menatap laptop.

"Arraseo, kita ketemuan di depan kampus jam 8.45, bagaimana?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Ne. Sekarang sana pergi. Kau menggangguku tahu."

Urat kesal muncul di jidat lebar Yoochun. "Dasar beruang kurang dihajar." Dan Yoochun pun lari keluar kost Yunho sebelum disambit pakai kain lap.

'ah, sutralah, yang penting rencanaku berhasil.'

...

Akhirnya tanggal 14 febuari pun tiba. Banyak pasangan mesra bertebaran dimana-mana. Mulai dari pasangan stright sampe yang bengkok(You-know-what I-mean-lah). Pukul 8.45, di depan kampus Shinhwa, seorang namja bermata musang sedang bete berdiri sambil menatap tajam setiap pasangan yang lewat di hadapannya. Wew, sirik nih ye.

"Yun!"

Yunho menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya pada namja tinggi berambut cokelat almond bernama lengkap Jung Yong Hwa.

"Yang lain pada kemana?" tanya Yunho disaat Yong Hwa berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kita disuruh langsung kesana. Katanya Kangin dan Kyuhun udah ada di tempat karaoke. Kalau Yoochun, Siwon, dan Donghae lagi ada urusan sedikit."

"Oh, kalau begitu ayo."

Yong Hwa dan Yunho berjalan menuju tempat yang ditentukan. Hanya membutuhkan waktu 5 menit untuk sampai di tempat karaoke itu. Terlihat Kangin dan Kyuhun yang sedang berdiri di depan sambil minum kopi hangat.

"Kangin! Kyu!" panggil Yunho.

"Ah, akhirnya kalian datang juga!" ucap Kangin. "Lelet sekali sih!"

"Hehe, Mian. Tadi aku agak telat karena ada gangguan pada keretanya." Jawab Yong Hwa.

"Kita masuk saja yuk. Diluar sini dingin... brrrrrrr" kata Kyuhun sambil menggigil yang mak berrr. Akhirnya mereka berempat masuk dan diantar menuju ruangan deluxe yang berada di pojok. Belum ada siapa-siapa. Sepertinya para peserta goukon itu juga ada gangguan pada keretanya. Sambil menunggu, keempat namja itu mengobrol yang nggak usah kita bahas. Private banget soalnya.

Nggak lama mereka ngobrol, Yoochun, Donghae dan Siwon datang.

"Dari mana sih kalian?" tanya Yunho.

"Ada urusan sedikit lah. Aku kan orang sibuk." Ucap Donghae pede.

"Sibuk nonton Yadong kamu mah!" sahut Kangin. Muka Donghae langsung kusut kaya jemuran. Ah, ketahuan ya?

"Kalau aku-"

"Ke gereja karena ada pelayanan." Jawab YunKangDongYooYongKyu kompak. Kali ini muka Siwon kaya air kobokan. Yoochun yang mau buka mulut batal setelah ngeliat apa yang telah terjadi kepada dua temannya. Nggak banget deh ntar kalo ekspresi wajahnya disamain sama yang aneh-aneh.

CKLEK

"Umm... Annyeong..." ucap seorang namja manis berambut hitam agak mengembang yang membuka pintu. Di name tagnya tertulis nama 'Song Joong Ki'. Wajah Yong Hwa merona sedikit.

Setelah itu, seorang namja berambut coklat yang semok alias seksi montok yang masuk. Name tagnya bertuliskan 'Kim Junsu'. Mata Yoochun udah lirik-lirik.

Selanjutnya, Namja berambut cokelat terang lurus dengan poni nyamping dan berkacamata. Name tag: 'Leeteuk'. Kangin juga ikutan lirik-lirik.

Namja chubby bermata bulat dan hitam. Rambutnya warna hitam lurus agak panjang. Name tag: 'Lee Sungmin'. Kyuhun Freeze di tempat.

Namja berwajah manis dan chubby juga, rambutnya hitam dan agak jabrik. Name Tag: 'Kim Kibum'. Siwon melongo sambil menatap namja itu.

Namja yang berikutnya berambut cokelat terang campur hitam lurus. Name Tag: 'Eunhyuk'. Donghae terpesona.

Dan yang terakhir, Namja berambut hitam lurus agak panjang. Mata doenya terlihat indah, bibirnya merah seperti Cherry serta kulitnya putih bak porselen. Jangan lupa juga pinggangnya yang terlihat sangat ramping. Name Tag: 'Kim Jaejoong'. Yunho memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

'Target lock on.' Batin ketujuh Namja itu sambil memperhatikan para mangsanya yang sedang duduk di hadapan mereka.

...

Keempat belas namja itu pun mengobrol dengan asyiknya dan saling bertukar cerita. Bahkan Kangin dan Donghae sudah mulai minum-minum. Sisanya hanya berusaha mendekati target meka. Contohnya, di kursi paling pojok kanan, Yoochun sedang merayu Junsu dengan segala rayuan gombalnya dan Yong Hwa yang lagi anteng-anteng saja ngobrol bareng Joong Ki.

Jaejoong, yang sedari tadi merasa risih, menarik baju Leeteuk yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa Joongie?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Hyung, kenapa namja itu terus menatapku ya?" bisik Jaejoong sambil menunjuk ke arah Namja bername tag 'Jung Yunho'

Leeteuk tertawa kecil. "Mungkin dia tertarik padamu."

"Eh?" wajah Jaejoong merona sempurna. Tawa Leeteuk makin menjadi saat melihat kelakuan Dongsaengnya yang imut ini. Sudah sejak menginjakan kaki di ruangan ini Jaejoong tertarik dengan namja musang itu.

'Manis.' Batin Yunho yang dari tadi melihat setiap perubahan ekspresi milik Jaejoong. sebenarnya ingin Yunho mendekati Namja cantik itu, namun dia takut jantungnya tidak kuat disaat duduk bersebelahan dengan Jaejoong. menatapnya dari jauh saja sudah membuatnya berdebar!

"KING GAME~~~~!" teriak Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Oooh, boleh tuh." Ucap Kyuhun lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bertuliskan 'King Game set' dan memberikannya pada Donghae.

"Peraturannya mudah kok~ kita Cuma perlu ngambil stik yang diberi tanda! Dan yang dapet hurf 'K', dia yang jadi raja dan boleh menyuruh apapun yang mereka mau~~~" jelas Donghae yang udah setengah mabok.

"Okey, silahkan ambil stiknya!" Eunhyuk mengedarkan stik. Para peserta udah pada gugup nggak karuan. Pengen jadi raja gituh.

"I'M THE KING!" teriak Kyuhun sambil berpose 'V' "Perintahku... Min kau dapat nomor berapa?"

Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya. "Rahasia dong Kyu~"

"Kau pelit sekali sih... kalau gitu... nomor 1 cium nomor 5 di BIBIR!"

Seluruh peserta melihat stik masing-masing. Yang nggak dapet nomor yang disebut bernapas lega.

Junsu mengangkat tangannya. "A-aku nomor 5..."

"No-nomor 1 aku..." jawab Joong Ki. Yong Hwa teriak 'Andwe' dalam hati.

"CIUM! CIUM! CIUM!" sorak semuanya kecuali Yong Hwa dan Yoochun yang malah galau dalam hati.

CHU~

Junsu dan Joong Ki ciuman dengan sangat kilat bahkan sampai nggak ketangkep mata. Ya iyalah nggak ketangkep, dimana-mana kalau mau nangkep ya pake tangan.

"Kocok lagi kocok lagi!"

Setelah mengumpulkan stik, Eunhyuk ngacak-ngacak tuh stik. Pas mau ngebagiin, Yoochun ngambil stik-stik itu dan bilang kalau dia aja yang ngebagiin.

"WOOOOOHOOO, RAJANYA SEKARANG AKU!" teriak Donghae. Donghae tersenyum lebar dan menatap ke arah Yoochun. mereka saling membisikan sesuatu.

"Umm Oke..." Donghae melirik-lirik. "Nomor 4 dan nomor 6 makan pocky sambil pangkuan!"

"Mwo?!" pekik Jaejoong kaget karena dia memegang stik nomor 4.

"6"

Jaejoong terbelalak. Yang mendapatkan nomor 6 adalah... Jung Yunho.

"WOOOO, MANTAP MANTAP!" sorak semuanya sambil tepuk tangan. Bahkan Eunhyuk aja udah nari-nari nggak jelas.

Kibum mengeluarkan setangkai pocky dari bungkusnya dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong. "Fighting Jae-ah!" ucapnya sambil menepuk bahu Jaejoong.

"a-ah ne." Jaejoong berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan pelan menuju Yunho yang sekarang sedang duduk(Nggak) tegap. Jaejoong berhenti di hadapan Yunho dan terdiam.

SREET

"Kyah!" Yunho menarik paksa tangan Jaejoong sehingga Jaejoong terduduk di pangkuannya dengan posisi berhadapan.

Yunho menjulurkan tangannya. "Pockynya"

"N-ne." Jaejoong menyerahkan sebatang pocky coklat itu. Yunho menggigit yang bagian ada cokelatnya dan menyodorkan bagian yang satunya lagi ke mulut Jaejoong. dengan perlahan Jaejoong mengigit ujung pocky itu. Jaejoong menutup matanya karena malu.

"Mulai dong mulai~~~~~" teriak Joong Ki yang ternyata udah mabuk gara-gara dicekokin bir sama Yong Hwa.

Pelan pelan kedua namja itu memakan pockynya. Semakin pendek pocky itu, semakin cepat debaran jantung Jaejoong sedangkan Yunho masih saja tenang dengan mata terbuka. Sebenarnya nggak beda jauh sama Jaejoong sih. Sebenarnya Yunho sedang berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya agar tidak menerkam mangsa yang ada di depan matanya itu.

CHU~

Kedua bibir itu menempel disaat pockynya habis.

"MANTAP WO MANTAPPPPPPPPP!" semuanya heboh bahkan Siwon si manusia ter-alim pun ikutan bersorak.

Jaejoong berpikir untuk menyudahi permainan ini karena jika terlalu lama akan sangat bagi jantungnya yang sekarang berdetak seperti kesetanan.

"Mmmmmffff..." bukannya lepas, ciuman itu malah semakin dalam. Awalnya hanya bibir yang saling menempel, namun sekarang menjadi lumatan. Tangan Yunho yang berada di sofa dipindahkan ke pinggang ramping Jaejoong

dan merabanya sehingga membuat sang pemilik sedikit mendesah pada sela-sela ciumannya.

"!"

Detak jantung Jaejoong semakin menggila disaat sesuatu yang keras menusuk buttnya. Sepertinya ada yang terangsang...

"Yak Jung Yunho! Cukup sampai disitu!" omel Kangin sambil memisahkan Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Cih." Yunho berdecih karena sebal. Ditatapnya sekali lagi wajah Jaejoong yang sekarang berwarna merah seperti tomat rebus. Aish, sungguh manis~.

'Sialan...' batin Yunho sambil sesekali melirik tubuh bagian bawahnya yang masih diduduki oleh Jaejoong.

GREP

"Ya, Yeorobun! Aku duluan!" teriak Yunho sambil menggendong Jaejoong bridal style. Yang digendong hanya bisa kaget dan mematung.

"Curang kauuuuuu..." protes Kangin.

"Besok cerita yaaaaaaa..." tambah Yong Hwa.

BLAM!

Yunho pun membawa Jaejoong pergi dari ruangan karaoke yang sudah rusuh itu.

"Ki-kita mau kemana hyung?" tanya Jaejoong panik.

Yunho memasang evil smirknya yang membuat Jaejoong agak merinding.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

**...To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Valentine's Goukon! Part 2**

**Pairing: Umma and Appa or Yunnie and BooJae^^**

**Other Pairing: YooSu, KyuMin, SiBum, KangTeuk, HaeHyuk, YongKi(Yong Hwa & Joong Ki)**

**Disclaimer Yun milik Jae dan Jae milik Yun. Kalo Changmin punya saya! :P **

**Rate: M**

**Warning: Boy's love, Yaoi, NC entah 17 atau 21, Typos yang diusahakan nggak ada.**

**Bagi yang nggak suka Yaoi, mending klik tombol back. Daripada ntar jijay sendiri?**

**Enjoy \(^o^)/**

* * *

_Perviously on Valentine's Goukon:_

_Yunho pun membawa Jaejoong pergi dari ruangan karaoke yang sudah rusuh itu. _

_"Ki-kita mau kemana hyung?" tanya Jaejoong panik._

_Yunho memasang evil smirknya yang membuat Jaejoong agak merinding. _

_"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya."_

...

Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke lantai dua gedung karaoke itu. Dihampirinya meja resepsionis yang berada di tengah.

"Kamar Deluxe." Ucap Yunho sambil menyodorkan uang kepada pegawainya dan ditukar dengan sebuah key card. Yunho melihat nomor kamarnya dan langsung kembali berjalan dengan cepat.

'138'

CKLEK, BLAM!

Dengan kasar Yunho menutup pintu kamar itu dengan kaki lalu melempar(?) tubuh Jaejoong ke kasur besar yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari pintu.

"Akh!" ringis Jaejoong saat tubuhnya menghantam kasur. Walaupun empuk namun tetap saja agak sakit kan?

"Hyung?" panggil Jaejoong sambil memandangi Yunho yang sedang mengunci pintu. Perlahan Yunho berjalan mendekati ranjang dan langsung menerjang(?) Jaejoong sehingga tubuh kekarnya menindih tubuh Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau harus sangat manis sih?" tanya Yunho sambil menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi kedua mata doe Jaejoong. "Kau ini hampir membunuhku karena perubahan ekspresimu tahu!"

"E-eh?" sahut Jaejoong bingung.

"Matamu, hidungmu dan bibirmu sungguh perfect! Membuatku ingin memangsamu saja!"

"Memangsa? Tapi aku kan bukan makanan!" jawab Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho mengusap wajahnya sendiri. Kelewat polos namja cantik ini.

"Maksudku memangsa itu..." senyum Yunho mengembang. Yunho menarik kaus yang dikenakan Jaejoong lalu melemparnya sembarang arah. "Seperti ini!"

Setelah melepas kaus, Yunho juga melepas celana Jaejoong tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun karena memang manusia yag satu ini sudah sangat ahli dalam hal lepas-melepas(?) pakaian. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa bengong karena hal itu terjadi terlalu cepat, bahkan sampai lupa kalau dirinya sudah fully naked.

SRET

"HYUNG!" Jaejoong refleks menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut disaat dirinya telah menyadari keadaan. Yunho tertawa kecil melihat kelakuannya itu.

"Singkirkan selimut itu. Menghalangi pemandangan indah saja." Yunho menarik selimut Jaejoong, namun ditahan oleh Jaejoong.

"Shire—"

Perkataan Jaejoong terpotong begitu saja karena bibirnya dibungkam sempurna oleh bibir tebal milik Yunho. Awalnya Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah, namun lama kelamaan Jaejoong membalas ciuman lembut dan panas itu. Tangannya dia lingkarkan ke belakang leher Yunho guna memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Memanfaatkan kesempatan, tangan Yunho perlahan menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Jaejoong dan dibuang ke lantai agar Jaejoong tidak bisa menggunakannya lagi. Dirabanya tubuh porselen itu dengan perlahan sehingga membuat pemiliknya mendesah dalam ciuman mereka.

Merasa persediaan oksigen menipis, Yunho melepas ciumannya dan menatap sebentar wajah manis dan merona milik Jaejoong.

"Sekarang kau mengerti apa maksudku?" tanya Yunho dengan nada jahil. Jaejoong mengangguk malu dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah, boleh kulanjutkan?"

"...N-ne." Jawab Jaejoong terbata-bata sambil mengintip dari sela-sela jarinya. Yunho tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu menyingkirkan tangan jaejoong agar dapat menatap wajah cantik milik Jaejoong.

"Gomawo, Jaejoongie~"

...

Jaejoong menutup matanya menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh namja diatasnya. Leher putihnya dikecup, dijilat serta digigit sehingga meninggalkan bekas berwarna merah. Tidak hanya satu titik, tapi banyak titik lainnya.

Puas dengan karyanya, mulut Yunho berpindah ke dada Jaejoong dan mengecupnya perlahan sebelum mencicipi tonjolan berwarna pink itu.

"Emmmhhh..." desah Jaejoong disaat Yunho menghisap nipple kanannya. Nipple kirinya pun sedang dimainkan oleh tangan handal Yunho. Yunho menghentikan permainannya dan langsung menciumi perut rata itu. Secara perlahan ciuman itu turun sampai wajahnya menabrak(?) 'milik' Jaejoong yang sudah tegang.

"Terangsang, eoh?" ucap Yunho lalu mencium ujung junior Jaejoong yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan pre-cum.

"Hyung~ jangan menggodaku hyung~~~" protes Jaejoong. tiba-tiba saja Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya setelah mendengar keluhan jaejoong. Jaejoong yang bingung mendudukan dirinya dan menatap wajah Yunho.

"Hyung?"

Yunho tidak menjawab malahan mempoutkan bibirnya lalu membuang muka.

"... Yunho hyu-"

CHU~

"Cukup panggil aku seperti itu, ne?" Kata Yunho lalu mencubit pipi Jaejoong. "Aku akan meninggalkanmu kalau kau memanggilku hyung, Arraseo?"

Jaejoong mengangguk imut lalu mengecup sekilas bibir hati Yunho.

"Rupanya kau sudah mulai nakal, hm?"

"Kau yang membuatku begini, Hy-Yun." Omel Jaejoong lalu mempoutkan bibirnya. "Kau mau lanjut lagi atau aku pulang saja?" kali ini giliran Jaejoong yang ngambek. Nah loh?

"Ya, jangan ngambek dong." Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dan berbisik pada telinganya. "Saranghae, ne? Saranghae, Kim Jaejoong~"

"Emmmh... N-nado..." balas Jaejoong sambil mendesah. Tangan jaejoong menelusuri dada bidang Yunho yang masih terbalut kaus. Jari kurus itu menemukan sesuatu yang menonjol dan menekannya.

"Enggghhh..." Yunho mendesah pelan disaat Jaejoong menekan nipplenya. Jaejoong yang senang mendengar suara itu semakin memainkan nipple itu.

"Cukup. Sekarang biarkan aku melakukan tugasku." Yunho membaringkan kembali tubuh Jaejoong lalu mengangkat kakinya sehingga terpampanglah sebuah rectum pink nan menggoda itu. Yunho mengulum 1 jarinya lalu menyentuh mulut rectum Jaejoong.

"Tahan ya."

"Aaaaarrrggghhh..." Jaejoong mengerang kesakitan disaat 1 jari Yunho memasuki rectumnya. Rasanya sakit dan perih!

"Tahan sedikit. Aku sedang berusaha melonggarkannya." Ucap Yunho. Teriakan Jaejoong kembali terdengar disaat Yunho memasukan 2 jari sekaligus dan menggerakannya in-out.

"Sa-sakit Yun..."

Yunho mengeluarkan jarinya lalu menatap Jaejoong. "Mianhe, Jae..."

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa Yun..."

Yunho mengecup sayang kening bibir Jaejoong. Setelah itu, dia melepas kausnya karena kepanasan dan juga resleting celananya sehingga terpampanglah sesuatu yang...(O_O) Jaejoong menelan ludah melihatnya.

"Aku akan bergerak pelan dulu. Cakar punggungku kalau sakit,ne?" ucap Yunho sambil melingkarkan tangan Jaejoong pada punggungnya.

"N-ne..."

3...2...1...

JLEB

"AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Jaejoong berteriak kencang. Kukunya mencakar punggung Yunho. Sehingga membentuk 8 garis berwarna merah.

Yunho melumat bibir Cherry itu. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengocok Junior milik Jaejoong agar Jaejoong bisa melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"A-ah... disitu...hhhhnnn..." Desah Jaejoong disaat Yunho menghajar sweet spotnya. Yunho tersenyum dan langsung mempercepat pergerakannya.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-Fasterrr Yunhhh..."

"As your wish, baby Jae."

Yunho menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan kasar. Tidak lupa juga menghantam sweet spot Jaejoong sehingga membuat pemiliknya terus-terusan mengeluarkan suara desahan yang seksi.

"Panggil namaku Jae..."

"Ah-ah-ah...Y-Yunho... Ju-Jung Yunho!"

"Just a little more..."

"Y-Yunho!"

"J-Jaejoong!"

Cairan putih itu pun keluar dari milik mereka masing-masing. Cairan Jaejoong keluar mengenai tubuh kedua namja itu sedangkan cairan Yunho keluar dalam hole Jaejoong dan meluber keluar saking banyaknya.

Yunho mencabut miliknya dari hole jaejoong dan merebahkan diri di samping namja cantik itu. Ditariknya selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

"Saranghae, Jaejoongie."

"Nado Saranghae, Yunnie."

Mereka beruda kembali berciuman. Tidak saling memagut atau melumat, hanya sekedar menempel untuk menyalurkan rasa cinta masing-masing.

"Happy Valentine's day..."

...

"Eugh..." namja cantik itu berkali-kali mengerjapkan matanya. Diliriknya jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 4 pagi.

'ah, aku harus siap-siap.' Batin Jaejoong. Dirinya hendak turun dari kasur namun sepasang lengan kekar yang melingkar pada pinggang rampingnya menahannya.

"Mau kemana Jae?" tanya Yunho yang terbangun. Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Yunho.

"Aku harus siap-siap. Ntar pagi kan harus ke sekolah."

Yunho berpikir sejenak lalu menarik pinggang Jaejoong sehingga Jaejoong kembali terbaring di kasur. "Ani. hari ini sebaiknya kau tidak usah masuk. Aku masih ingin bersama denganmu~"

"Tapi Yun..."

"Lagipula, apa kau yakin bisa ke sekolah dengan keadaanmu?"

"Keadaanku—Auch!" pekik Jaejoong disaat menggerakan kakinya yang mengakibatkan rasa perih pada holenya. Jajoong menghela napas pasrah. "sepertinya memang harus ijin hari ini."

"Nah, gitu dong!" ucap Yunho lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jaejoong. "Bagaimana kalau kita... lanjut lagi?"

"Hmmm... do as your wish, my prince~"

Dan suara desahan serta erangan kembali terdengar dari dalam kamar nomor 138 itu.

...

Seorang Yeoja berambut pendek sedang berjalan menuju ruang guru. Dilihat dari seragamnya, dia merupakan murid kelas 3 SMA.

"Permisi..." ucap Yeoja itu kepada seorang guru yang sedang duduk sambil membaca.

"Ah, Nao-sshi. Kau sudah bawakan daftar murid yang absen hari ini?"

"Ne. Ini daftarnya."

Guru itu mengambil daftar absen dan membacanya perlahan. Keningnya berkerut disaat membaca murid yang absen hari ini.

"Song Joong Ki, Leeteuk, Kim Junsu, Kim Kibum,Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae dan Kim Jaejoong? kenapa mereka bisa kompak absen begini?" tanya guru itu.

* * *

**HORE! akhirnya nih FF special Valentine sudah selesaiiiiiiii *tebar coklat koin***

**Author ngepublishnya kecepetan sehari! Wae? Karena besok Unnie author pergi dan tuh modem pasti dibawa TT_TT**

**Ini adalah FF Rate M yang paling cepet Author bikin. Nggak nyampe seminggu nih FF udah kelar coba*Nangis bombay***

**HOTkah Ncnya? Saya nggak ngerasa hot tuh, malah menggigil...brrrrr...**

**CM: Ya iyalah menggigil, kan elu berdiri di depan kipas angin**

**Nao: Minnie berisik ih! Eum, sekian afterword dari Nao, mohon repiu, ne?*Kedip2 mata***

**Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
